Fragments of Life
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: Rin returns to Sengoku Jidai with a son. However this son looks remarkably a lot like Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru had already got an heir. So what/who exactly is Shinnomaru? Chapter 10 is up! R&R please! I also accept any flames of being late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading my 1st Inuyasha chapter-ed story. Please point off any of my spelling errors. My computer spelling check is mad at me; I think.

Disclaimers: I don't own any Inuyasha characters except for LEPSM, Ceres and the other characters.

Chapter 1 REVISED: To return home.

**~PAGE BREAKER~**

"Professor Tosaka!"

20 year old Rin Tosaka turned from her door knob to see her intern, Rayne Dawson, running towards her in sheer excitement as he pushed through the bodies of other young interns like him and keeping firm hold of the papers overflowing in his hands. Silently Rin sighed. _Trust Rayne to not bring a file_.

"Professor, I believe this is the assignment you assigned yesterday." Rayne said cheekily as he handed over a 3 papers; stapled up. Rin smiled wryly. _And trust Rayne to send his works early too. _

"Thank you Rayne. I'll see to them then. For now, you're dismissed." She discharges him with a wave as she opened her office door.

As soon as she entered the cool comforts of her sky blue-themed office, a small figure caught her attention and her gaze turned to the 10 year old boy reading at the side of her mahogany table. Striding towards him, her lips turned to a small smile at the sight of the child she'd just had 4 years ago. The child looked up at her with goldish amber eyes, bright against his purple stripe on each of his eyelids. Her fingers softly swept aside the snowy silver-white bangs that covered the Prussian crescent moon mark upon the teen's pale forehead. "Shinnomaru, How was school today?" She whispered, making the said teen smile slightly.

"It was fine, mother." He smiled softly. A loud knock on the door however broke the peaceful atmosphere before a blue-haired woman came into the room; holding an old leather-bound book precariously in her arms.

"Rin! Rin, guess what? I found the Dorma Ehrim spell you've been looking for this whole time! It took me several years to decipher the Dorma Ehrim texts and it was hard considering the book is about 600 years old and . . ."

"Ms. Seera" Shinnomaru called out.

". . . the kifyros (Ki-Phy-Ros) that was used weren't as good as it used to be. . ." Seera apparently didn't hear Shinnomaru's soft voice.

"SEERA!" Rin yelled.

"Yes?" perked Seera up.

"Thank you. Leave the whole inscriptions on my desk while I get things in Ceres settled." Rin stated with a hint of weariness in her tone. Seera, smile sheepishly as she turned to leave while Rin pushed the earpiece on and made some calls. Shinnomaru shook his head in amusement before taking his attention back to his book.

**~PAGE BREAKER~**

"I do hope you can handle taking over this project Mr. Dawson." Rin said as she handed over the badge of 'Assistant Director: LEPSM'. Rayne's hands shook as he accepted the badge gingerly, as if he was afraid that the badge would crumble under his touch. His eyes watered at the thought of his mentor leaving in a week's time.

LEPSM, he mused, was one of Prof. Tosaka's ultimate creation alongside Dr. Trinity Hayden; the director of the project. LEPSM or also known as Life Essence Physical Soul Manifestation was one of CURI's greatest achievements. And to think he was given the responsibility to head the project in Dr. Hayden's absence. It was mind-blowing in every sense possible.

"Does Dr. Hayden knew about this?" He asked, afraid that Rin would take back the huge responsibility he'd been entrusted with.

"Don't fret. It was Trinity herself that recommended you." Assured Rin with a chuckle. Seeing how agitated her intern was, she grabbed hold of her intern's broad shoulders.

"Listen. You've been learning the ropes from the very beginning of LEPSM. No one deserves this job more than you. Just make me proud okay?"

"Yes. Of course Professor Tosaka." Rayne grinned. Rin then left the young intern with slow meditative steps before stopping in her tracks and turn to her intern's form.

"Oh and Rayne?"

"Yes Profesor."

"Congrats. You've been selected to be one of those graduating CUI in the Bio-Senria course in advance. So instead of graduating in September as was pre-planned, you'll be graduating next month. So I wish you a congratulations and I hope you made it past Prof. Mayde's approval to enter the Bio-Senria research guild."

"THANK YOU PROFFESOR!"

**~PAGE BREAKER~**

"Seriously? You're leaving?" Trinity pouted as she watched her partner-in-crime began making all kinds of runes over the room with her blood mixed with water blessed from the Celtizm church. Rin stopped in mid-stroke to asses the complicated rune before turning to Trinity.

"Tri, you know I have to go home! I don't belong in Ceres!" wincing as she made a mistake with a curve, se picked up a bloodied rag and wiped the curve off before attempting to remake it.

"No duh! But you're technically a Cerian." Trinity points out in an obviously agitated tone.

"If it weren't for me blessed with Senria, they would've left me to rot away on the streets anyway." Mumbled Rin as she finished the last of the runes.

"Shinnomaru! Are you ready yet?" hollared Rin after her son. Shinnomaru then came out of the room holding two large suitcases.

"Yes mother." Shinnomaru said in a low gentle tone. Trinity rolled her eyes. Shinnomaru's the most unique of all LEPSM creation. His gentle altitude can be mistaken as that of a girl. It certainly adds up her curiosity of who Shinnomaru's genes were basically taken from. Rin had never told her, even after all these years.

"Bye Tri. I'll miss you." Rin walked over and hugged her friend, earning a weak glare from the other girl.

"Just take care." Trinity growled, patting Rin on her head affectionately. Rin then took a hold of her son's arm and chanted the Dorma Ehrim spell that would activate the runes that would take her home.

". . . Destiva Sengoku Jidai!" The runes then glowed a blinding red light and Trinity sheilded her eyes from the intensity of the light. She then lowered her hands to see the runes missing along with her friend.

"Ah well. . ." Trinity shrugged as she got out of the condominium, closing the door with knowledge that she won't return to that place forever.

Next chapter will have explainations you need~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm aware that in the last chapter, it was unclear how Shinnomaru was made so this chapter might hopefully clear it up. Please R&R!

Shinnomaru's age has been reduced into 10 years old and a few other changes. But it's advisable for all those who'd read the first chapter to re-read it again as I've edited a few details.

**~PAGE BREAKER~**

Chapter 2: Shinnomaru.

**~PAGE BREAKER~**

-Shinnomaru's POV-

I opened my eyes to see the most amazing blue sky I've ever seen in my life. I admit the skies in Ceres were nothing like this. It was always blue-green during the day and black-purple during the night. Mother did told me that Ceres were a lot different from Earth and now, I can see what she'd meant.

I scanned my surrundings to find myself lying down near a stream. The water reminds me of the diamond stone embeded on mother's collar bone; a sign of her power rank (6). I took a few gulps from the refreshing water to quench my thirst before seeking shelter from the hot sun under a shady tree. My suitcase was nearby but I'm surprised to see mother's suitcase is missing. I shrugged it off. The suitcase would find its owner no matter what but for now I would just have to stay here and wait for my mother to come and take me to . . . where ever she wants to go. As I watched the calming water flowing down the stream and the serene atmosphere this place has, I began to recall my past.

I was born as one of the original Lepisim (1). Our existence came from two DNAs merged and chemically changed to suit the child wanted before it's injected into the mother's womb and our embyros were formed. In a way it's an advance version of Earth's technology of making a Clone. Only in Ceres, at the Ceres Universal Research Institution (2), we take it another step by enhancing the child's abilities as it slowly evolves from an embyro into a baby.

My mother, Rin was one of the scientists that did the Life Essence Physical Soul Manifestation (3) project on themselves and I was created. As I was told by my mother, she'd carried me for a period of 10 months before giving birth to me. However she didn't expect her DNA alterations had my growth rate advanced much quicker than the other Lepisim and thus, instead of growing up like any other Lepisim that got to experience normal baby cycle, I grew up into a 7 year old in a mere month.

Though my growth began to normal down once the first month was over, mother was worried because I didn't speak at all. I could babble but I couldn't form any words. All day, I would be in the Ceres University Institute (4) library, reading as far as 7 volumes a day. But my speech was still incomprehensible for others to understand. It wasn't until my 6th month that I formed my first sentence. I said a simple "Good Morning" to my mother and she had broke down and cried in joy. Since then, my vocabulary and speech began to inprove at a swift rate.

Three years passed by and before I knew it, I was the only child to be able to get into CUI at the age of 10. I took in numerous activities such as Earth Martial arts and water diving as well as courses like the Bio-Senria and Phy-Senria (5). My favourite was my Bio-Senria course which taught me all about Biology with a twist of Senria. (6). I usually had tests made on plants; which I had 2 new plants developed that could attack on my will and makes anyone that consumes its eccense confesses to absolute truth. They're my proudest acheivements.

I couldn't help but wonder who this 'Sesshomaru' person mother talkes so oftenly during our times together is. All I knew is he's my father and that mother had a knot of his hair tucked inside a pouch, from which my father's DNA was taken from. Whoever he is, I certainly wish to meet him soon.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep; undisturbed for a long time until I heard a sherik for help that startled me awake.

"HAHA-UE!"

**~Page Breaker~**

Glossary:

(1) Lepisim: Children born through LEPSM process.

(2) Ceres Universal Research Institution: Also known as CURI for short, it's Ceres' research centre where Trinity and Rin works at and where the LEPSM project was first carried out.

(3) Life Essence Physical Soul Manifestation: Also known as LEPSM. An advance process of producing children with heightened abilities. Only certain people can gain permission to do LEPSM. (It's like making clones as simple explaination.)

(4) Ceres University Institute: Ceres' university where Shinnomaru went to. It's also a part of CURI. Its located half-mile west off CURI.

(5) Bio-Senria and Phy-Senria: Its Biology and Physics with a mix of Senria.

(6) Senria: Magic that exists in Ceres. It's classified according to power ranks from the weakest into the strongest. The levels are Opal, Sapphire, Ruby, Jade, Diamond, Onyx and Amythest. Opals are for those who have weak Senrist. Sapphire is for the developing Senrist, such as a child or a teenage Senrist. Ruby is for mature Senrist, for instance an adult Senrist. Jade are for Advanced Senrist, which are usually those involved with the Ceres' kingdom (i.e: military, etc). Diamond is for the Highly Skilled and Powerful Senrist, which are rare. Onyx is for those from the Ceres Noble Families. Amythest is for those born from the Ceres Royal Family and Ceres' line of high priestesses.

(6) Ceres: An alternate universe where Rin was accidentally sent to through a Dorma Ehrim. Ceres is a kingdom which practices both magic and science. Ceres' capital city is Celtizm. It has the population of 30,000 people. Ceres has two kinds of Cerian: The Senrist and the Trizentist.

(7) Cerian: the people of Ceres; both Trizentist and Senrist. Senrists are those who can use Senria. Trizentist are those who cannot use Senria.

(8) Dorma Ehrim: A trans-dimensional spell that first took Rin from the Sengoku Jidai. She used the same spell to return a few years later. It is unknown who had first casted the Dorma Ehrim spell that took Rin in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is the third istallation. We're going to take it from Shigemaru's view. Oh and since you've been so nice, I'm giving you 2 chapters instead of 1~ Yayyyy!

Chapter 3: Shigemaru.

Shigemaru's POV.

In all of my 50 years of life, I've always tried to seek one thing that matters to me the most. No, it's not power nor wealth. (Father already has everything in his hands!) It's actually my mother's love. My mother, Sakurano, is the most beautiful woman of the west and I've always looked up to her. But don't get me wrong. Father has always hated her. He's been tolerating her because he knew it would break my heart to see my mother gone as well as getting him into trouble with grandmother. But he didn't know because Grandmother never shows it but in truth, she's also sick of my mother. She didn't do her duties as 'Lady of the West' so Grandmother still does all the work; which made her very displeased that she hasn't retired like she had planned. Father never gave mother his mate mark which made me ask grandmother one day.

"Why bother! She hasn't done her job so I had your father not give her his mating mark! Let that woman be damned! I shouldn't have mad your father took her as his mate! The only good thing she's done so far is having you." was what grandmother grumbled when I asked her why.

Both Father and Grandmother had tried to coax me to stop trying to gain my mother's affection as "it's impossible for it to happen". But I persisted. I was jealous of my playmates, whom are mostly children from the castle's staffs. They've always got the attention of their parents. Heck, I want to feel how Ichiro felt when he was tended by his mother, who works here as the cook. I don't want the fake love my nannies always gave me. It's only thanks to Father that I didn't get them killed yet everytime they showered me in their 'affections'. Mother's been inviting other ladies and did nothing but drink tea and gossip. But even so, I refused to give up because I know one day I will know the feeling of true affection one day.

**~Page Break~**

I was trying to hide my nervousness as I watched my prey with narrowed eyes. I flexed my tiny claws in anticipation, waiting for the chance to strike. I was a bit furthur than the castle's boarders but it wasn't my fault the deer was heading away from the boarders. I was trying to catch my first kill so I can show it to mother and perhaps this can make her change when she sees how good I was to catch my first kill all by myself. However, I didn't sense danger until it came to me; literary.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" I howled as I clutched my broken arm. Turning to my back, I saw a bear demon in rage. I must've gotten into its teritory! Itried to get away but the bear too another swipe and broke my right leg. I could feel my blood burn as it tries to burn off the poison from the wounds. I was about to lose hope when I started to black out but I struggle to stay awake so I did what I wanted to do.

I called for my mother to help me.

"HAHA-UE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First encounter.

Just as Shigemaru was about to black out, he sees a flashes of white and purple. He forces his eyes tostay awake to see the face of a much younger version of his father staring down upon him with his golden amber eyes filled with a gentleness that has never been seen in his father's eyes except on extremely rare occasions. He was trying to flinch away from him but the elder boy in front of him caught his move and held his hand in a firm clutch.

"Is that how you were taught to thank someone? By running away from them?" The elder boy inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side. He was about to snap out a reply but all that came from his lips was a hiss of pain. The boy in front of him looked like he was a 10 year old but demons age differently so he must be about 100 years old in demons age. He looked at the injuries and the younger one and understanding filled his eyes in an instant.

"Hang on." He smiled and Shigemaru looked at him with curiosity in his eyes as the other boy pulled off his leather glove and stared at the blue sapphire stone that was embeded in the back of his right hand.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Anyways, my name is Shinnomaru. Shinnomaru Tosaka." He said as he placed his hand on Shigemaru's leg and Shigemaru watched as the hand glowed blue. He stared at it in amazement until Shinnomaru moved his hand away to reveal that the deep cuts caused by the bear demon earlier were gone.

The Bear!

"What happened to that bear demon!" he sheriked. Shinnomaru had this mysterious smile when he heard Shigemaru mention of his previous assaliant. And for some reasons, Shigemaru can't help but think how similar this Shinnomaru is to his father.

"Don't worry, you silly little pup. I've took care of it. Now aren't you going to tell me your name?" Shinnomaru asked teasingly.

"It's Shigemaru." The little dog demon answered as he turned away, his face red from blushing so hard.

"No surnames?" Shinnomaru asked in curiosity.

"What's a surname?" Shigemaru asked as Shinnomaru proceed to heal the boy's broken arm. His glowing hand ran over the structures of the Humerus in order to repair the bone as best as he could.

"It's your family name. Like mine is Tosaka."

"No I don't have a surname. I think." Shigemaru answers with an uncertain tone. Shinnomaru finishes his healing and picked up the younger boy and carrying him on his back, startling Shigemaru.

"Sorry but I think you wouldn't want to walk right now because you just fractured your Tibia bone and that takes a few days to heal. Give or take." Shinnomaru explained as he made his way to the stream he was resting at earlier.

"What's a Tie-bie-a bone?" Shigemaru asked in curiosity.

"It's your leg bone. And it's Ti-Bi-A." Shinnomaru pronounced as he sets the boy down on a rock. Looking up he took in a deep breath as he closes his eyes, he slowly opens them to reveal a pair of aquamarine blue pupils glowing within the bright red eyes. He sniffs out the area before closing his eyes again and opening them to reveal the former goldish amber pupils.

"I got her location. My mother's a far better Senrist than I am so we're going to see her to get your bones fixed before heading to your place. Is that okay with you, Shigemaru?" Shinnomaru asked in concern, smiling in reassurance. Shinnomaru however was distracted by Shinnomaru's dazzaling smile that threw him off. Flustereringly he whispered.

"Ah sure."

**~Page Breaker~**

Due to Shigemaru's injury, Shinnomaru didn't dare to take any risks by running so he used his demon teleporting powers to transport both Shigemaru and his baggage to his mother's cabin. Or what can you call a cabin. They landed a few feets away from it and Shigemaru's eyes widen at the strange igloo-like shape. The cabin was a in a camouflage green military colour, which made the cabin unrecognizable except when you came closer to see it. The cabin was a small thing barely half-meter in diameter. Over all, it's a perfect military shelter. While Shigemaru stared at the strange cabin in wonder, Shinnomaru has already gone inside, taking his suitcase inside.

"I guess mom's unavailable. Hey, Shige! What are you doing staring like an idiot? Come on in!" Shinnomaru called out to the gaping young pup. Shigemaru shuffled on his feet, uncomfortable from the cabin's peculiarity when he felt his body being lifted by a pair of arms.

"Hey!" complained Shigemaru weakly as he felt Shinnomaru's gentle claws grasped his waist gently.

"Sorry but it's going to rain. Can't you smell it?" Shinnomaru asked; his nose twitching as he gazes into Shigemaru's onyx black eyes. Shigemaru shook his head, which made the elder one rolled his eyes as he carried him into the interior of the house.

"Evening Shin. Who's your friend?" a polite slightly firm voice greeted as they entered the cabin. Shigemaru, whom had clenched his eyes shut in fear peered open to see the interior of the cabin was more homely and much superior than the exterior projected. He blinked as Shinnomaru sets him down on a plush seat and watched as the elder pup made his way to the kitchen counter.

"Hello Reine. You might want to come out. You don't want to scare my guest now!" Shinnomaru chuckled as he got out a mug from the cabinets. Seeing the bewildered look from the younger pup, he rushes to settle his guest only to be interupted by Reine's sudden appearance from behind Shigemaru.

"Where'd you get this puppy?" Reine chuckled when he saw the slight alarmed look in the little one's eyes.

"Reine! Shigemaru, this is my mother's pet-!"

"PARTNER!" screeched Reine.

"-partner, Reine Sophia von Ravelt." Moaned Shinnomaru in pain.

"Yo kiddo! Hm . . . so cute! Shige-tan!" cooed Reine as she hugged Shigemaru. Shigemaru stayed quiet as he secretly snuggled into Reine's gentle yet firm hug. He's never been hugged like this.

"Dearie, you can call me Reine-nee-chan!" chuckled Reine as she released Shigemaru and made her way to Shinnomaru's side to help him at the kitchen counter. Shigemaru took his time staring at Reine. Reine Sophia von Ravelt looks to be in her mid-teens with dark blue hair that reached past her shoulders and red eyes. Her claw-like fingernails convinces Shigemaru that this is no ordinary being, since her ears are covered by the hair. Her clothings looked like those originated from the Mainlands. In fact, Shinnomaru also wore the same thing which led him to believe they're travellers.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Amaryllis!" chirpped Reine as she skipped her way to the door and opens it to reveal a dishevveled woman in her early twenties, with midnight black hair with a few silver-white streaks in its locks with a pair of warm mocha brown eyes. Her eyes widen when she spots Shigemaru. She enters the cabin, holding a hunting bow with a quiver strapped on her back and a skinned deer.

"Well, who's our guest?" She chuckled good-naturedly. Shinnomaru brought over a steaming mug over to Shigemaru and turned to his mother. "This is Shigemaru. I found him when he's about to get pounced. He broke his Humurus and kinda fractured his Tibia. Think you can fix him mom?"

"Who says I can't? But I'm actually exhausted. Shigemaru dear, do you mind if Reine handles it?" asked Rin tiredly. Shinnomaru nodded. Reine makes her way over to his side while Shinnomaru watches as Rin dissappears into another room.

"Don't hurt him, Rei!" warned Shinnomaru nervously. Reine rolled her eyes in annoyance before her hands flares up in a mystifying golden flames. Running her flames over his arm, Shigemaru was surprised to find the flames not scroching his skin. A few moments later, she moved to his leg, leaving his arm with a tingling feeling. When she's done with his leg, Rin enters the room in her bathing robe.

"Well, aren't you two going to take a bath? Get changed!" snapped Rin. Both Shinnomaru and Reine hastily left Shigemaru alone with Rin. Shigemaru stared at the floor uneasily under Rin's gaze.

"Well Shigemaru, I usually don't do this but . . . do you want to join us?" Shigemaru's head snapped up to see Rin extending her hand in invitation. Slowly, a small grin grew on Shigemaru's face as he pushed himself down the chair he was sitting to follow Rin into Shinnomaru's room.

~Page Breaker~

The living room was filled with laughter as the occupance of the cabin watched the movie they'd picked out for the night while enjoying the stew made from the meat Rin had hunted earlier. The rushing drops of rain outside were ignored as they all were snugged in warm clothes. Shigemaru happens to be in one of Shinnomaru's clothes which were magically fitted to match his small figure. Even thogh Shigemaru was not part of the family, he fitted in nicely with the others. When the movie ended, they all had the bellies full and were just louging in the living room, talking nonsense on Shinnomaru and Reine's part.

"So Shigemaru, we need to take you home tomorrow. So, where do you live?" Rin clasped her hand eager to get the details down so she can get some shut eyes. She was washing the dishes for the night when Shigemaru and Shinnomaru enjoyed their warm milks before bed time. Reine's alredy off to bed, being exhausted from the Dorma Ehrim trip earlier this morning.

"I live in the Inu Gami Palace of the West, where my father, Lord Sesshomaru of the West resides." The plate that Rin held slipped and broke when she heard the place. Turning to Shigemaru with haunted eyes, she sputtered out a "What?" Shigemaru felt uncomfortable when he saw Shinnomaru stared at him as if he was a stranger.

"Who are you really, Shigemaru?" Shinnomaru asked with a fake cherry tone. Shigemaru gulped as he stared into Shinnomaru's cold eyes.

"I'm Shigemaru of the West, the son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sakurano of the West." Replied Shigemaru nervously.

A/N: Dum Dum DUM! Wow, another cliffy! Take a guess; is Rin gonna freak or what? I'll give you a little hint. Shige-kun's now took a fondness of Rin. But is she going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tosaka-Taisho.

Rin's expression was blank as she turned to look into Shigemaru's onyx eyes; the way her own mocha brown eyes darken to imitate his own orbs terrifies Shigemaru as it reminds him of the times when his mother was displeased of him and conveniently, his father wasn't home to find out.

"Did you notice anything similar about Shinnomaru?"

Rin's question made Shigemaru tilt his head in confusion before turning to the elder boy, who was sitting there next to him, fiddling the petals of a Gold Strike yellow rose* from the bouquet of flowers in the vase in front of him.

"Well, he's really nice! Nicer than most people are. And he looks like my daddy. And he does act a little girly!" squeeled Shigemaru at the last part, making Shinnomaru turn to him with a smile that could swoon anyone that doesn't get the meaning behind its charm as his hand clenched the flower he was paying his attention to moments ago, reflecting his true . Shigemaru apparently got the meaning as he cowered behind Rin to hide from the terrifying smile. Rin ran her fingers along Shigemaru's hair to offer the child some moral support before she said.

"You're right, Shigemaru. Your father is also Shinnomaru's father as well."

~Page Breaker~

After explaining to the innocent child (Which took a lot on Rin to not spew out scientific terms that might confuses the child), they were ushered into the bathroom by Rin to brush their teeths and wipe their faces before heading to bed. Shinnomaru had to show Shigemaru how to use the toothbrush as the Feudal Era doesn't have any of this. Both mother and son were worried about Shigemaru but it seems that he have gotten over the shock of the fact that Shinnomaru is his elder half-brother; going as far as to call him "Shin-nii-sama", which Shinnomaru didn't mind in the slightest. He cherished the child's quirks and childish antique as it was rare for him to have anyone that adores him.

"Shin-nii-sama?" squeaked Shigemaru as both were wiping their faces with a face towel. Shinnomaru turned from hanging his own towel to see his little half-brother staring at him with those innocent onyx eyes.

"Does Rin-san hate me? Because I am daddy's son?" inquired Shigemaru as he hands over his own towel to Shinnomaru to hang on the rack.

"No I doubt so. Mother has taken a fondness of you so I suspect it's the opposite actually." Shinnomaru replied, picking up Shigemaru and taking him into his room. Shigemaru stared wildly at the room he was taken into. The room was decorated lavishly with a modern lilac-blue theme, which astounds Shigemaru. The mordernized room was nothing like any rooms Shigemaru had explored. And he used to think that his mother's room was the most amazing chamber in the West.

"Shigemaru? You okay?" Shinnomaru asked, seeing the stunned look with worry. Shigemaru nodded, which made Shinnomaru tilt his head in wonder.

Rin enters the bedroom and asked. "You two okay in here?" She smiled softly at the child stunned look.

"Shigemaru? Shigemaru?" called Rin. Shigemaru weakly opened his mouth and the only thing that was uttered was, "Wow"

Rin burst out laughing. Shigemaru chuckled at his brother's stunned look as he held down the urge to laugh out loud. Shigemaru then gasped as Shinomaru tackled him to the comfy queen-sized bed and tickled him.

"No! *giggles* N-o! *giggles* Shin-nii-*giggles* -Bad!" gasped Shigemaru as he laughed. Shinnomaru released him and lay down next to him. Rin strides over and took the bed covers, covering them both with it and kissing both on their foreheads. Shinnomaru turns to face Shigemaru and stroke his head, entangling his hands in his silvery-white hair and pulling out a beautiful yellow rose, which made Shigemaru gasped.

"Welcome into the family, Shigemaru." Smiled Rin, kissing his forehead and the rose. Shigemaru smiled as tears clouded his onyx black eyes. Finally, he knew what its like to be loved by a mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's Dance! The return of the cherished ward.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The sunlight streamed into the room through the peeks of the soft satin blue curtains, nudged Shinnomaru awake.

"Shin-nii-san?" He turned to his side to find his brother missing. He stumbled out of the queen-sized bed and rushed out of the room. He was greeted by the sweet melodies of a wind instrument; the type which he'd never heard of before. He followed the music to find both Shinnomaru and Rin, playing strange musical instruments. He applauded them as soon as their song ended harmoniously; earning startled looks from the both of them.

"Shige-tan! Ohayou!" Rin greeted cheerfully. Shin offered a small smile before placing his lips to the instrument and starts to play a slighly cheerful melody. Rin meanwhile, leaped up from her seat and padded into the kitchen as Shigemaru sways and dances to the gentle melody from his half-brother's playing, only returning with a tray of orange juices.

"Yay!" Shige cheered as he took the glass offered by Rin and sipped it, savouring the fresh flavour. A cute dark blue cat with red eyes and ears as sharp as a dragon totered in with grace.

"Ohayo Shige-tan!" chirped the cat as it nuzzles Shigemaru's leg, earning a giggle from the young pup.

"Sophie, don't go nuzzling us in the mornings please." Chuckled Rin as she lowered a bowl of milk for the cazragon. Sophia let out a smal "Tch." Before licking the milk served before her. Rin rolled her eyes at her partner's haughty altitude in the mornings while Shige stared at the kitty cat remmbering her as a human in their previous encounter.

"Okay you two! Go hurry off and change so we can get a head start to Inu Gami Palace." Snapped Rin as she serves them their breakfast.

"Ittadakimasu." Muttered both brothers before they picked on the foods served before them while Rin crunched on an apple, silently observing the senery outside through the glass window with a melancholic tint in her eyes.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

They were flying in the air, clingling to Reine's fur around its neck as it flew majestically in its true form, a dragon with Cat-like eyes and fur coating on the belly and around the neck. A huge backpack was on both Rin and Shinnomaru's back as they clung to Reine while she soared in the sky, making her way to the Inu Gami Palace. Shigemaru, however, was asleep held by Rin throughout the journey after he claimed he was dizzy from the fying a few minutes ago. Rin had Shinnomaru released his sleeping pollens for Shigemaru to sleep so that he won't have to go throgh the dizzy spells throughout the whole journey.

"How many more miles till we reached our destination, Sophie?" screamed Rin over the static. Reine's melodious voice replied "Just a-!" when they we're attacked by a fireball that almost burned Sophie's tail.

"Requip, Celestine Armor!"Rin leaped off, hauling Shigemaru to his brother as she exquips into a beautiful silver-white armor that covered most of her body. Holding out her hands and requipping two swords, she faced twenty opponents at once, not once wavering nor showing any signs of fatigue.

Reine knew that safety comes as a priority and she swooped down her wings folded back to protect both demons from the piercing winds as she landed in her human form; carrying both that was still clinged to her back. Shinnomaru got off, with his unconscious brother and dragged him into safety while Reine smirked at the approaching attackers with her dragon claws glowing a pinkish glow.

Shinnomaru sensed a couple of assailant hiding in the trees and smirked.

_You're so stupid._ He thought mentally as he got a black and white rose mysteriously bloomed seemingly from nowhere by making it appear as he stroked his silver hair back from his neck slightly and plucked two strands, willing it to turn into a white and black rose each. Kissing both flowers sends a burst of jyaki to enter through and disperse the petals, making it swirl like a monochrome around him.

"Petals Storm: Monochrome Spiral." And with careful manipulation, he willed the roses to create a storm of petals to surround both him and his brother, creating a barrier of roses that would both protect and destroy any of the master's considered enemies that it comes into contact with. But as safety measures, he makes another rose. This time it was red as blood. Holding it closely as he appreciates its beauty, he smirked.

_Let they come and appreciate my flowers' beauty. _

'Dammit! I can't win like this!' she thought as she flew higher. Rin observed her situation in a nanosecond as she strikes down another demon aggressor. The Celestine Armor that kept her high in the air as she found her son using his Petals Storm to protect his younger kin while standing calmly in the eye with his Rose ready to attack at any movement. Meanwhile, Reine is currently enjoying a battle with another group of soldiers, making quick attacks with her cat-like reflexes and anesthesia-tipped dragon claws; judging from the pinkish glow of the claws. She then sensed a powerful, foreboding jyaki heading towards them and was not surprised to see the dog semons she was battling earlier had backed out from the sky. She turns in time for Sesshomaru to arrive with a glowing green whip aimed towards her. She deflected it with a quickly-equipped sheild that melted from the toxic poison as soon as the whip hits it, making Rin threw the sheild as far as she could. Rin then looked at Sesshomaru, floating in the air on jyaki clouds. Rin then made up her resolution.

Reine looked up from her fight in time to see Rin exquiping into the Wind Gale Armor, a beautiful kimono-like robe with a multi-coloured semi-transparennt shawl that wraps around her arms and back. She exquips a unique four saber-toothed silver-gold spear and swung it in a steady stance. Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at her with a bank face and a calm pose, seemingly unthreathened by the exquipment mistress at all. Rin the starts by launching a blow to Sesshomaru's side when suddenly a loud cry pierced through the air like a knife to a butter.

"NO!" All things halted into a grinding stop as Rin halted her spear from hitting in time to avoid hitting Shigemaru as he clung to Sesshomaru like a life line. Rin's blue eyes identified Shigemaru's form and tensed; as if trying desperately to fight its blood-thirsty instinct to kill.

"Shigemaru, move!" she hissed darkly. But Shige stood his ground even when he stared at the cold cobalt blue eyes that held nothing but blood-lust and absolute resolution to kill and eliminate all.

"No Okaa-san! Wake up! Wake up Rin-kaa-san!" screeched Shigemaru as he launches himself to Rin, clinging onto her waist closely even when she's still holding the spear in her hands. Shinnomaru walked calmly in his storm of petals to his mother, presenting her with a Nasturtium as a symbol of victory. Hesitantly, Rin accepted the flower and only that did her eyes glinted back into its original warm mocha colour. Smiling enigmatically at the pup clinging to her waist, she chuckled.

"Rin-kaa-san?" Shigemaru looked up and his eyes widen in astonishment at seeing Rin's mocha brown eyes again. Rin ruffled Shigemaru's soft hair in affection with a teasing grin as she requips into a simple modest white blouse with a coat bearing the Ceres' Universal Reserch Intitute paired off with a light khaki pants and simple leather boots.

"Hello Shige-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews! I'm so honoured to see the reviews in my mail and I hope you can stay with me until the end of this story. I'm going to be a bit busy so I'll be delivering one update at a time. Depend on my time. My school decides to play with its students before eating them now.

Without futhur adieu! I present:

Chapter 7: Agreement & Pasts.

#$$^&&()^&#%^#%^

Sesshomaru sat regally in his usual seat at the disscusion table as Rin and he stared one another in tense silence. Reine seems to be purposely ignorant of the heavy atmosphere as she relaxes in her chair in a slouching pose while nibbling on a biscuit stix covered with strawberry as Shigemaru sat on his in a tense pose. Shinnomaru was calmly sipping into his tea as he occasionally glances at his brother from the corner of his eye secretly.

"Rin." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly. Rin didn't show any immaturity and aknowledged her old guardian.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"It's been 50 years."

"Oh?" Rin tilts her head in confusion. "I thought I left for 10 years. I guess time passes differently in the two worlds. And I see you are well." She shrugged.

"As do you." He nodded slightly in agreement. "And who is he?" He asked refering to Shinnomaru. Shinnomaru smiled charmingly despite being the subject of conversation was himself.

"He is, in a way, your son. Your genetic copy." She scowled. She was hoping that Sesshomaru might leave Shinnomaru alone. She refused to be seperated from her son.

"A full-blooded yokai? And you are his mother?" he inquired emotionlessly. Rin's eyes narrowed in silent fury. However, she kept it in control.

"Yes. A Yokai Lepisim; but still a yokai." Rin affirmed. "Are you going to take him from me?" She indirectly challenged with a quirk of her brow.

Sesshomaru stared at Shinnomaru and said, "No."

"Shinnomaru, Shigemaru, Reine, you are dismissed." Rin stated. Both waited as the mentioned ones shuffled out of the room leaving Rin with her former-demon guardian.

Rin then relaxed as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes glimmer in zeal, something she had missed for a long time now. She then turned away until Sesshomaru spoke softly.

"Where have you been?"

"I was taken to another world called Ceres" She answered just as softly, to not attract anyone's attention. "I wasn't able to return until yesterday."

"You will stay here and become my general and advisor Rin." Affirmed Sesshomaru as he rose up from his seat. "I've seen your skills earlier and I know you can prove to be my greatest ally yet." Rin smirked as she also rose from her seat, bowing formally at her new master and friend.

"It would be my pleasure, Sesshomaru-sama."

^&R&*()*)%&*^&&*()]

"Dad, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Sesshomaru turned to see Shigemaru, clutching a yellow rose from his brother. Sesshomaru stared at his son in silence as Shigemaru fidgeted under his father's intense gaze, nervous to tell him his idea.

"What is it Shigemaru?"

"I-I . . . I want Shin-nii-sama to be the heir!" he declared, cluching onto the rose in fear. Sesshomaru was inwardly shocked at his son's request. He admits he did see the qualities of a proper heir in Shinnomaru however he had to consider his own son as well. But when Shigemaru himself mentioned this, it certainly startled him.

"Why Shigemaru?" he tilt his head to show his confusion.

"I-I just thought that Shin-nii would be a better heir than I would ever be." Shyly, Shigemaru looked down. "Besides, Shin-nii-sama is so amazing." He grinned; his eyes reflect the adoration and love that wasn't there before. Seshomaru then smiled. He then kneeled down and petted his son on his head. Shigemaru has always been a lonely and sad child since Sakurano was stuck in her own world to notice him and Rin and Shinnomaru's presense would provide a change in the boy he hoped to be seen in the future.

"If this is what you wish for," he said. "Then so it shall be."

%&&**()*()%*(&%##^%&&)-

"You did what, Shige-tan?" Rin dropped her book she was arranging in the book shelf as she turned to her adopted (half) son in shock. She had re-designed the room with a little Senria and some creativity. She had expanded the room's dimension and created a new secret chamber for her lab (which would finish in 3 weeks time) and made divisions as well as added furnitures from her original home and office when Shigemaru burst into her room, grinned happily.

"I made daddy make Shin-nii be the heir!" he cried happily. Rin then chuckled in amusement however her mind was filled with worrying thoughts. But seeing Shigemaru's face as he happily ran over to his brother to tell him the news, she couldn't help but smile. Shigemaru seems to be so happy to be free from the task of being burdened with his inheritence and Shinnomaru was already trained by her and Sophia to be a good prince.

"It'll be alright Rin." Purred Sophia as she nuzzled Rin's leg. "We'll be there for them, remember?"

"Yeah." Agreed Rin as she watched the two half-brothers laughing in glee.

&^*($&$^^*()

"It's been such a long time huh, Sesshomaru-sama?" giggled Rin as she stared up to the stars. She had coaxed the lord to accompany her to the gardens to enjoy the night's scenery in private. Sesshomaru turned to his now-older ward and nodded. Even when Rin has matured and grown, she was still the young, innocent sprite he'd met when he was injured underneath the mature facade.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin turned to him in glee. "Do you mind if I'll be the one to teach Shigemaru? I did an awesome job on Shinnomaru. Please?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smile. His Rin would still be the same no matter what. "Of couse Rin."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" grinned Rin in her beafitic smile. However it was halted when Sesshomaru said, "If."

"If you would tell me all about your life in the other world." Sesshomaru stated, making Rin sigh and looked up in the night sky.

_This is going to be a long night,_ she mused.

^$*&^)+()&*$^^%#%

"Shin-nii?"

Shinnomaru rose from his bed to see Shigemaru, standing at the edge of his bed, trembling in fear. Curiousity enveloped Shinnomaru's mind and he asked, "Shige-kun?"

"Shin-nii, I got a bad dweam." He whispered. Shinnomaru nodded in understanding and scooted a little to the side, inviting Shigemaru to clamber into his side and snuggle next to him. Shinnomaru's amber eyes watched as his brother relaxed and snuggled into the warmth of the thick blankets, shying away from the cold atmosphere of the air-conditioner he'd installed. _The wonders of Senria are unfathomable, _he reflect on smugly. His eyes glowed a royal purple colour as he made the Gardenia Plant next to his window reach its branch out and pull the curtain close to shut off any lights from disturbing any of them in the morning before his golden eyes also fluttered shut.

"Good night Shigemaru."

"Good night Shin-nii-sama."

$*&()&*$^%#&%(&(*%^

"I was ten when I was teleported into a war-ridden world named Ceres. And at that time, the country was torn apart by a civil war between its own people; the Senrists and the Trizenrists. I was taken off the streets and was forced into war by a Trizenrist soldier under the orders of Daryl Hayden, the head of the Trizenrist people." Rin sighed as she retold her story. Sesshomaru silently listened to her story as he looked blankly ahead, silently paying attention to her story.

"I killed my first man when he was about to take me down using a Baiterel which I took from a fallen Senrist soldier next to me which made the other party realize that I got Senria. The general then tried to kill me but I was saved by Gin Tosaka who was the head of the Senrist people. I was taken in as his daughter and trained under him for two weeks before I was recruited into the battle again, fully prepared."

"It was then that the war was stopped when the Imperial Army intervened. Hayden and Tosaka were told to sign a peace treaty and their children were to recruit into the Imperial Army as sign of peace over the two people. I was chosen along with Daryl's son, Blaine. Blaine was a good friend who looked out for me because I was 7 years younger that he was and I'm only a child. He looked at me as his sister who died from an uncurable were trained in a manner of the Imperial Army soldiers and before long; we were promoted into Beglieter of the Senrist Brigade and Beglieter of the Trizenrist Brigade. We were also assigned to train Prince Ryuhei and Princess Kallia; the heir and princess of Ceres as their tutors by the King's decree." She reminisces, thinking of the crown prince and the princess of Ceres.

"I then made my decision to quit from the army in favour of my Colonel, Baltor Hyuuga at the age of 16. I took Blaine's advice and accepted his wife, Trinity's offer to be a scientist at Ceres Universal Research Institution. That same year, I became assistant director of Life Essence Physical Soul Manifestation and partake in the project which ends me up with Shinnomaru." She smiled.

"He was the best thing I had in my life. We didn't expect he would be different except the fact that he was born a full blood. When his growth rate suddenly advances, we knew the demon blood was evoluting by the process. And thus, Shinnomaru's current being 10 years old when he was created only 4 years ago. I'm sure in the demon age he is somewhere 90 to 100." Rin shrugged. Sesshomaru turned to her.

"He's 100 years old by now." He said. Rin then chuckled. Her eyes glowed blue as she magically made a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared.

"The Senrist changes their eye colour as indication that they are using Senria. Whenever I use Senria, my eyes changed into blue hue. And I've seen Shinnomaru's turn a royal purple hue once. But his eyes would sometimes change the same way yours did when you were enraged." She uttered as she uncorked the bottle and poured the wine into the glasses.

"That would explain why your eyes turn blue earlier." Sesshomaru mused as Rin nodded in comfirmation. Taking the wine offered, Sesshomaru took in the tangy smell before clinking it with Rin's glass in a toast.

"To The Western Lands." They articulated, cheering to a toast.

&(**_)&$^$*()_)

Meanwhile Sakurano was passing through the gardens to ake a fresh air when she saw her mate with another woman by his side. Jealousy and curiousity enveloped her heart as she watched how close her mate and the woman seem to be. With an enraged huff, she turned away and made her way to her room with a deep scowl on her face.

_I need to find out who that whore is!_ She thought in fury as she recalled the image of the woman next to her mate in fury.

&*(*()*$%^&^%

I appreciated all the reviews/favourites/alerts you did. And look forward to FOL 8 because I'm going to give a sneak peak of the chapter!

~SNEAK PEAK~

"Who exactly do you think you are, you arrogant human!"

"I must say; you disappoint me."

"I suggest you get used to it Shige-tan."

"I want to learn how to play this instrument!"

~END~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry if there are typos/mistakes throughout the whole past chapters. I didn't refer all my work to a beta-reader since I usually am busy to go online. I hope you'll be kind enough to excuse my faults. *bows*

And without furthur adieu . . .

Chapter 8: A challenge to the General.

$&^&**(^^&#$#%^^&

Rin stared at her reflection with bittersweet emotions swirling in her eyes. She could still see the day when she received her beglieter pose, handing commands and paperworks for the king and marshal to review, gazing at the brigade's drill show, watching her colonel and his leutinent argue over the most trival things. The uniform she was wearing had been the witness of all her pain and joy in the Ceres Imperial Army. The black-gold uniform would certainly stood out in the Western court but when she reminisce her days in Ceres to Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but remember the uniform and hence.

The uniform was actually a simple black trousers and an ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and the neck guard with a pair of knee length buckled boots. The uniform also has a small half mantle hanging off her right shoulder with the Ceres Imperial Army insignia emblazed on it and at her right shoulder was a golden epaulet as well as a matching black belt with a gold insignia buckle over her waist. Her beglieter shoulder boards were replaced with the General ones she made last night. Her parted neck guard revealed a plain white shirt underneath the overcoat. Her hair was tied to imitate a long rat's tail and her bangs were allowed free to frame her face. Rin was fingering her previous affliation's insignia that was emblazed proudly upon her right shoulder and smiled. She then carressed the diamond lodged in the skin of her neck and buttoned her neck guard close and head outside with memories of her past is still burning in her mind.

$&)(*)^&$&^&(

She ignored the stares and also whispers of passerbys as she walked her way to Sesshomaru-sama's study. Her carefully placed steps resembled a drill which was natural everytime she donned the uniform on her. She only concentrated on the fact she needs to see Sesshomaru-sama. _Now_, she added hastily, adding more speed into her steps when a woman stepped into her way.

Rin analysed the woman carefully. Her silver-white hair was very long and she has the palest skin and onyx black eyes. _Similar to Shigemaru's_, she realized. Her magneta stripes on each cheek indicated that she was of noble birth and Rin can sense that this lady is a dog demoness. It didn't take her long to realize that she is now face-to-face with Shigemaru's mother.

"I'm curious. What exactly is your relationship with my mate?" Sakurano asked, pursuing her lips. One of Rin's brows rose up in curiousity at what the demoness just asked of her.

"Excuse me?" she tilts her head in confusion. "I'm afraid you'll have to refer that question to your 'mate' then Lady-?"

"Sakurano; Lady Sakurano; mate to Lord Sesshomaru of the West." Sakurano enlightened haughtilly. Rin gave a wry smile and said in a mocking manner. "Nice to meet you then."

Sakurano's onyx eyes narrowed in contempt as she growled. _This human has dared to insult me! _She thought in vehemence. _ No humans have dared to speak to me without trembling in fear at my name! _

"Who exactly do you think you are, you arrogant human!" she exclaimed, showing her perfectly manicured claws at ready. Rin smiled menacingly and everyone that witness this couldn't help but shiver; even Sakurano herself albeit begrudgingly. Her smile was very similar to a certain demon lord that is conveniently the Lord of the West himself whenever he is going to kill someone that sees it.

"Lady Sakurano, allow me to introduce myself. I am Rin Amaryllis Tosaka; Former protégé of Sesshomaru-sama." She elucidates, giving a mocking obeisance to the Lady. "Now I am General of the Western Army, Advisor of the Western Court and Tutor to Prince Shinnomaru and Prince Shigemaru." She straightens with a sneer at the shocked looks on their faces; Lady Sakurano's and their audiences'.

$&*)(&*%^#%$#&%*^*(

Shigemaru woke up wearily and saw his brother in a purple and black tracksuit; working out. Admiring her brother for a moment, he didn't notice his brother's blue-red eyes flicked secretly in his brother's direction and turned a shade of royal purple before staring away as the Morning Glory crawled its way to her brother without him even noticing anything. A loud shriek later, Shinnomaru stopped his sit-ups and chuckled at Shigemaru's upside-down scowling face.

"Morning dear imotou!"

"Nii-sama! Get me down from here!" whimpered Shigemaru as he struggled with the Morning Glory vines' hold on his left ankle. Shinnomaru laughed as he willed the plant to release his brother into his arms and Shigemaru shrieked beffore he found himself safely held by his brother. Aiming a weak glare at the older brother, Shigemaru puts on his best frowning face which did nothing but made Shinnomaru chuckle.

"I suggest you get used to it Shige-tan." Teased Shinnomaru as he ruffled the boy's messy head. Shigemaru blinked in confusion. _Shin-nii-sama had never displayed casual friendly relaxed personality._ He thought. _But I like this side of onii-sama just the same!_

"C'mon sleepy head! Let's get you out of these clothes and ransack okaa-sama's kitchen for yummy food instead of the usual boring breakfast, ne?"

"Let's go! Let's go!" he urged his brother to carry him, making Shinnomaru shook his head at his brother's cute attempt to make him a spoil-sport.

&**(&)*(&*(%&#%$#

"Ne Shin-nii-sama?" Shigemaru turned to his elder brother in horrified shock.

"Yes Shinnomaru." Shinnomaru sighed.

"You're really bad at this aren't you?" Shigemaru pointed out, motioning for the black stove and the charred coal of a food still stuck on the frying pan under a running water sink. Shinnomaru gave a small sheepish grin escape as he admitted his weakness with a nod.

"Wow."

Both brothers turned to see Reine in her human form staring at the disaster kitchen in shock and amusement. Shinnomaru looked away swiftly, fully embarrased at his weakest skill while Reine went in a full-out laughter just to get on his nerves. Shigemaru symphatize his brother for being laughed at.

"I, so, want to see Amaryl's reaction at this Kitchen!" Reine chortled. "I won't help you this time, Shinnomaru."

"But-!"

"What's going on here?" A detached voice stated and all turned their attention to Rin, scowling with Sesshomaru by her side. Shinnomaru sweat-dropped and smiled weakly.

"Mère!" cried Shinnomaru awkwardly in French. Rin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her son would never slip into French if there is nothing wrong.

"Don't you 'Mère' me! I know that when you use French then it means that something is definitely wrong. Now tell me what hap-!" Rin's eyes widen when she spied at her beloved cultinary sanctuary in horror. "M-my . . . m-my. . . MY KITCHEN!"

"Maman, calme-toi. (Mom, calm down.)" Gulped Shinnomaru as he was faced with Rin's dark glare.

"Vous êtes en grande difficulté, Monsieur! (You're in big trouble, mister!)" Growled Rin in French. Reine grinned smugly while Shigemaru smiled and blinked innocently at his surrogate mother and half-brother from behind his father's figure. Sesshomaru merely looked at the scene in wonder and silent, wishing not to interfear with Rin's element.

5^(&)(%&$^&%*(*_))(^*&%&^

Shinnomaru panted as he reached the finish spot of the whole training course. Rin had punished him into doing the whole course ten times, which was two times more than his usual and he was definitely exhausted. The course starts out by tyre tracks which was 5 meter long followed by mud crawl for 5 and a half meter then trailed by climbing the 60 feet tall rock wall and tottering on the 4 meter long plank before going by the monkey bars with a mud pool directly below it. The next part is to balance yourself in between two 2 and a half meter rope tied just below another mud pool below it and going to glide yourself down the rope at the height of 40 feet before running the finish spot. Shinnomaru didn't even realize Rin's approach until her polished boots were in his vision. He looked up to his mother's cold stoic face. His training gear was, as usual, covered in mud from the course but he can hardly care about that.

The course he did was famously named as the Training Course of Misery by the Imperial is because the courses were designed only for Senria Soldiers and Shinnomaru, as a demon, is also included in the qualification. Shigemaru frowned at his brother, pity brewing in his subconscious as Sesshomaru scanned his eyes on the whole training complex. Truthfully, they were in a Senria Reality Chamber, a chamber made to take the person inside to a reality world without actually leaving the chamber itself, which is very convenient to train soldiers under extreme conditions. Rin has the chamber installed just to train her son and hopefully, Shigemaru as well as allowing her to train her own skills.

"Have you learned your lesson yet in never cook for your life ever?" asked Rin. Shinnomaru nodded weakly before falling down in a sprawled position. Rin picked up her weak and tired son up and chuckled in amusement as she motioned for the lord to help her open the door to the exit. Sesshomaru wordlessly helped her out and waited as Shigemaru got out first followed by Rin with Shinnomaru.

"Thanks Sesshomaru-sama." Whispered Rin as she passed out, followed by Sesshomaru. Shigemaru then halted his father with a tug of his pants and motioned for the later to pick her up. Sesshomaru indulged the young boy and did as he wanted, earning a pleased grin from the boy as they trailed after Rin's path to Shinnomaru's room.

$^%*(*(&$&^I*&&*

Rin sat across Sesshomaru, who is busy reading the reports on the month's financial spendings in his palace wth a scowl on his face while Rin did the calculations on last month's report. Rin had expressed how she used to run the Ceres' army's financial reports during her free time to get herself familiarize with numbers and calculations and this provides a great deal of help to Sesshomaru who had to kept doing it himself since the report calculations always came out wrongly. (Courtesy of Jaken's incompetent ability to unable to catch the culprit.)

Sesshomaru had suspected his treasurer, Lord Mihiko but he knew Lord Mihiko wouldn't dare to do such a henious crime; especially when he has served the palace during the period of his grand father, Lord Inu no Takara was the Lord of the West which proves the old lord's loyalty to his family for generations. This leaves him with no suspects; unless Jaken finds something at all.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin to see her scowling at the numbers as she compared it to the past records. Her tablet, which Rin explained helps her to calculate and organise her important documents, was propped up by its cover which acts as a stand as Rin touched the screen to insert information from the scrolls into the tablet.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she aknowledged, looking up at the stoic lord with a small smile.

"What happened earlier with Sakurano?" He suddenly asked. He remembered overhearing some of the servants mentioning of his concubine and his general having a circuitous face-off. Although he usually weren't very concerned with such petty gossips however this is enough to caise a twinge of concern. After all, Sakurano is someone that shouldn't be taken so lightly. She is a Inu-Hi yokai; and perhaps the most powerful one of all. Rin's eyes then clouded with annoyance and dislain at the mention of his concubine's name.

"Oh that. . ." she sneered in disconcealed contempt. She then opted to tell the whole story. "Well. . ."

~Flashback~

"You're what!" sheriked Sakurano. Rin was about to launch another retort when Lady Shizuki, Sesshomaru's honorable mother and Lady of the Western Lands stepped into view from the shadows of the corridor and makes her way towards the stunned general. Rin bowed respectfully at the Lady as Lady Shizuki looked at her in contentment.

"I see you have returned, little human." The lady mused. "Though you are no longer a child, you are a young woman now. Despite how much time passes in your absence."

"I am honored to be accepted here, Gobodou-sama." Rin stated humbly. Shizuki was scrutinizing the uniform she was wearing and asked.

"What is it that you are wearing, ningen onna?" Rin then stood up straight to allow the Lady to see the uniform fully and answered.

"It is the uniform I used to wear during my days in the military at another world, Gobodou-sama. I wish to wear it in rememberence." Rin smiled in melancholy as I traced the Ceres Imperial Army insignia. "I was going to see Sesshomaru-sama to request him the Western Lands insignia to replace this one."

Shizuki then let out an amused laugh. "You have such a great sense of loyalty, ningen onna." She then took out a seal from the folds of her robes and placed it over the Imperial Army's insignia and watched as the insignia turns gold and morphs its design to imitate the seal. Rin then stared at the new coat of arms her uniform now proudly bears. The insignia was a Crescent Moon with a letter **W** in its interior encasted in a Hexagon.

"Thank you Gobodou-sama." She breathed in awe. Gobodou-sama then let out an amused laugh, startling her and the other attendence.

"Call me Shizuki, young general." She chuckled while the general stared at her in awe before curtisizing humbly.

"Then you may call me Rin, Shizuki-sama." She replied. Shizuki then gave me a small smile that certainly suprised the human general of the West. Behind her, Sakurano was fuming in anger.

"What are you doing Gobodou-sama! Lowering yourself into being equals to some lowly human! Have you grown weak!" exclaimed Sakurano. Sakurano's eyes were ablaze with hatred and jealousy. Her claws began to flick against it to ignite a steady flame and throw it at Rin's direction.

Rin didn't step out of the way and the blast came in direct contact to her. Shizuki could only stare in horror as the spot where Rin stood burns heatedly by Sakurano's flames. As she turned to her son's concubine in fury, Sakurano stared at her flames in absolute shock.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" exclaimed the person within the flames.

Everyone watched as Rin emerges from the flames, wearing a beautiful full body red-gold armor.

"Embrace the heat; Colonial Blaze Armor." She chuckled. Shizuki grinned as Sakurano watched Rin's armor protecting its user from the burning inferno she was in.

"Take heed, Sakurano-san." Rin growled, her warm brown eye now changed into her Senria blue ones. "I am not as weak or stupid as most human kind of this period is."

~End of Flashback~

"It seems you had your fun." Sesshomaru commented as Rin laughed. Sesshomaru was internally sastified to know that Rin had pulled his concubine's pride down a notch yet, somehow, he felt somewhat troubled that Rin had no longer relied on him for protection like she used to. Yet, he didn't aknowledged the strange feeling and dismissed the thought when Rin glared at her 'scean pat'. (A/N: He meant to say 'screen pad')

"Xheal!" she cursed, standing up abruptly. Sesshomaru looked at her tense figure leaving the room and chose to follow her. They walked to the south wing of the palace where he'd given to Rin for her to stay in and were suprised to see a new modern-looking door replacing the former screen sliding door he was sure the room was supposed to have. He watched as Rin placed her hand on a scanner instaled on the door and stared as the door made a clicking sound and dissolved into nothing, allowing them entry. The room inside also appeared to have been changed for Sesshomaru couldn't recall renovating the room at all. The room appears to be a modern-looking room that were much larger than its former size and has been divided into sections for her private chamber and study room. He however, looked as Rin slid open the sliding door that leads to what seems to be a kitchen to find that Shigemaru, Shinnomaru and Reine there. From his position, he can easily smell the scent of something formerly burning.

"What's going on here?" Rin's detached voice seems to have snapped whatever it is that they were doing and Shinnomaru was the first t react by crying out 'Mère!'. Sesshomaru didn't do anything nor even ask what he was saying bacause Rin was already staring down at the boy with much suspicion.

"Don't you 'Mère' me! I know that when you use French then it means that something is definitely wrong. Now tell me what hap-!" Rin's eyes widen when she asessed the situation in horror while Sesshomaru didn't aknowledged Shigemaru making his way behind him to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"M-my . . . m-my. . . MY KITCHEN!" Rin sheriked, earning a small, barely audible grunt from Sesshomaru and his sons as they felt their ears ring from the shrill voice.

"Maman, calme-toi. (Mom, calm down.)" Gulped Shinnomaru as he was faced with Rin's dark glare while Sesshomaru stayed behind and placed his hand on his younger son's head for a moment to assure the worries that is radiating from his child before dropping it away as silently as he did.

"Vous êtes en grande difficulté, Monsieur! (You're in big trouble, mister!)" Growled Rin in French as Reine grinned smugly while Shigemaru smiled and blinked innocently at his surrogate mother and half-brother from behind his father's figure. Sesshomaru merely looked at them, wondering silently what form of language they had just used earlier on as he remained silent. This is Rin's job as Shinnomaru's mother and teacher so he was intrested to see what she would react to the situation.

$^*(&()_)(&$^

A/N: I know! I know! I had to edit some stuff or I'm gonna end up with a massive headache! I got many fics to update and I'm juggling between so many ideas that holidays' gonna lose its meaning when all I do is sit in front of computer all day. (At least it's better than doing nothing!) A thousand pardons and sorries and a trillion thanks to my loyal reviewers especially those who had stayed with me from the begining. I'll try updating soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Acceptance.

The next day, just as the sun rises from its slumber, Sesshomaru can be found sparring with Kajiura, one of the advisor of the Western court. Kajiura was sparring with Hitetsu, which is a fire-wielding blade, known for its ability to increase the wielder's flame prowess. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was sparring with Bakusaiga as his weapon. Both fighters had been at it for quite awhile and both seems unwilling to stop.

Sesshomaru send forward a blast of his Soryuha (Dragon Strike) and Kajiura quickly build a firewall to protect himself. He then leap away just in time to avoid the force breaking through the wall he created and smite the place he was standing earlier.

"Sesshomaru! I hope you're not planning on killing me. Because if I didn't know any better, you've like; became stronger overnight! What's your secret, eh?" He asked in awe as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

One of Sesshomaru's fine eyebrow raised questioningly; making Kajiura shiver in fear. Ever since they were only pups,whenever Sesshomaru does that, he always had the urge to run as fast as he can. Literally. For whenever he does that, the victims will end up getting ignored if they're lucky or if they don't; well, Kajiura did not want to recall back what Sesshomaru had done to them. Kajiura's saviour came in the form of the palace's new arrival, Shinnomaru, who had decided to greet his father personally.

"Good morning father." Both inuyokai turn to see Shinnomaru clad in a pale lilac Chinese robe with white undergarments. What they did not know is that they were looking at a Chinese style fighting clothes. Kajiura grinned as he met the rumoured copy of Sesshomaru, who is the talk of the whole Inu Yokai community since his first appearance two days ago.

"Hello there. I'm Kajiura-sama; Advisor of the Western Court. And mind letting me know your name, pup?" chuckled Kajiura.

Shinnomaru gave the general a smile and a small curtsey. "I'm Tosaka Shinnomaru." Shinnomaru then turned his attention to his father and missed the look on Kajiura as he stood there with his jaw dropped open in shock while the father and son talk.

"May I spar with you father? Please?" pleaded Shinnomaru sincerely. Sesshomaru was in a turmoil over his request. On one side, he wanted to spar to see how strong his successor would be but on the other hand which was his parental side, he want to avoid purposely hurting the pup before him. He had long accepted his fate as a single parent and he had experienced many things that reminded him of his own father. Compared to 50 years ago, he had matured and excelled far better than his own father to Shigemaru. For Shinnomaru however, who had spent most of his time in another world, he was not quite ready to accept him just as Shigemaru has done. Mostly due to his anonymity. Another was his uncertainty.

"Very well." Sesshomaru inwardly was about cuss himself as a terrible parent for putting his own child in the line of danger when Shinnomaru beamed at him with a child-like grin. As soon as he saw the grin, it reminded him of his childhood when Inu no Taisho agree to a small spar with him. He was so happy that day that he remembered that he had told his mother the story for a dozen times before his father had tucked him into bed.

"Come now father. And don't hold back." stated Shinnomaru as he stood there with his claws in position to strike. Inwardly rolling his eyes at the exact statement he had also used on his own father, Sesshomaru sheathed the Bakusaiga and use his superb speed to land the first blow when he found himself capturing nothing but thin air.

'What in the-!' Eyes wide in surprise, he looked up in time to see Shinnomaru delivering his own attack.

"Sakugendoku (Poison slash)!" Blades-like poison flung out of Shinnomaru's nails and swung in his direction like small boomerangs. Sesshomaru leaped away to dodge it, landing a few feet away from his former standing point.

'His attack earlier was similar to Inuyasha's Hijin Kesso (Blades of Blood). How interesting' mused Sesshomaru as he readies his own attack.

Meanwhile, Kajiura watched the spar at a safe distance away. He whistled in appreciation and awe as he witness the result of Shinnomaru's Sakugendoku.

'If Sesshomaru had been slack at that moment, high chance is that he came out of there without some minor injuries are good.' He noted.

'Dad dodged it? He's fast.' Shinnomaru thought in silent amazement. 'But can he dodge this next attack?'

Sesshomaru was about to release his Dokkaso (Toxic flower claw) when Shinnomaru landed a few feets away with a cold smile on his face and leap up to spin in a tornado like fashion. Soon, a green tornado is formed with Shinnomaru in the vortex.

"Arashidoku (Venomous Tempest)!" A violent wave of dark green miasma engulf the area and Sesshomaru and Kajiura protected themselves with their yoki. However, Kajiura then made his way to safety as he felt his yoki weakened by the strong overwhelming miasma. Sesshomaru stayed behind and soon, he was surprised when the miasma even managed to melt his spiked pauldron off, as it had received some of Shinnomaru's wave of attack. Sesshomaru then felt the miasma seeping into his yoki defence and growled.

**'Cease pup'** Sesshomaru barked in Inu Yokai language. Soon, the miasma dissipated and Sesshomaru watched as Shinnomaru shyly looked down and made his way to him, his steps now hesitant. He then tilt his head up in a submissive pose and whined.

**'Apology alpha'** Shinnomaru whined in Inu. Sesshomaru was surprised to hear such fluent Inu language coming from the pup, considering Rin was a human and nipped at the pup as a sign that his apology was accepted.

Shinnomaru then smiled at his father and said. "Thank you for today, father. I appreciate it."

Sesshomaru nodded in reply. He then looked at the area and noted the terrible damages caused by a simple 'spar'. Shinnomaru also took notice and looked at his father pleadingly.

"Please don't tell mother I used Arashidoku. I'll clean this place up." He requested. Sesshomaru had not the heart to deny him for he had grown fond over him nodded in reply. Shinnomaru then goes to the centre of the area and kneel down to press his hands down upon the earth. His eyes then glowed purple as he restored the area into the way it was before.

'Amazing.' Sesshomaru noted as Shinnomaru got up and dusted his pants. His spiked pauldron was already restored with a bit of his yoki but nevertheless, he was proud of the boy before him.

"Shinnomaru."

Shinnomaru turned to see his father gazing at him with his golden eyes. He then looked at his father in joy when he heard his orders.

"Join me at my office this evening." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. He then made his way to his chambers only to be halted along the way by Shigemaru.

"Papa! Where's Aniki?" He was about to answer when Shinnomaru interrupted.

"I'm here, Shige!" called Shinnomaru from a distance. Shigemaru then rushed past him and into his elder brother's awaiting arms. Sesshomaru watched the two brothers in silence as he recalls his own half-brother, Inuyasha. He then continue to his destination with a plan brewing in his mind.

#*%&$%# #! $$ !$&*

Rin glanced at the clock and sighed as she sees it was still too early. She snuggled into the blankets of her white and blue flower themed bed covers and tried to catch some sleep when a soft prodding on the stomach insisted that she wakes up.

"Go away Rei! Let me catch some snooze." she grumbled. Reine however kept on with her prodding.

"Come on. . . Hungry cazragon on the loose here. . ." Reine insisted. Rin sent a glare from under the blankets and pulled off the warm comforts off her whole body and trudged to the kitchen with the cazragon following behind with a proud stride, taking pride in ruining Rin's morning.

"Here." Rin grunted as she lowered a dish of milk and leftovers for her pet to eat. Without complaint, Reine ate them and Rin began to make her way into the furnished bathroom, intent on taking a hot shower to kick start the day.

%^*&*(%&#

"AAAAIIIIEEEE! COLD! COLD! COLD!"

Shinnomaru inwardly sighed as the occupants of the dining hall began to whisper about the one shouting so early in the morning. Shigemaru blinked in confusion and turned to his brother who was sipping into his Miso soup, unconcerned by the screaming. Sesshomaru looked at the direction of the shout in puzzlement as with some of the ones in the dining hall and Shinnomaru decided to get them into eating.

"Don't worry. I'm sure mother had a few problems with her plumbings again. She can take care of it." Shinnomaru stated, giving his gentle smile as an extra thought. True to his nature, most council members blushed at the sight of his smile and even a few ladies swooned over his charms. Sesshomaru nod in acceptance as he continues his own meal. A few minutes later, Rin enters the dining hall with a blank look as she sat at an unoccupied seat near her son. The Tanuki serving yokai serves her the daily breakfast for humans and Rin smiled gratefully and thanked her before tucking in.

"Good morning mother." greeted Shinnomaru as he glanced at his mother from his water. Rin smiled in appreciation. Her mind has not yet settled as it was still a bit fuzzy despite having taken a hot shower. Shinnomaru's talkings have always kick start her brain activity which was a plus point for her since the yokais don't serve coffees here.

"Morning Rin-kaa-san." grinned Shigemaru. Rin mentally shook her head. 'Make that two people' She mused.

"Morning Shige, Shin. I'll handle today's studies at my planetarium." Rin grinned. Shinnomaru was silent as Shigemaru looked at her in puzzlement.

"When did you install a planetarium?" Shinnomaru asked in a barely concealed joy. Shigemaru was still confused.

"What's a pla-ni-ta-ri-un?" Shigemaru asked. Sesshomaru looked at his son and Rin, also clearly interested in the topic without being outright too obvious. Kajiura however, was very interested in whatever Sesshomaru was interested in; which is usually potential-worthy of the West's future.

"It is a room similar to my Reality Chamber. Only this shows the movement of celestial bodies in the sky with 6-D effect so that we can learn the stars that appears at night. With a planetarium, we won't have to go through the trouble of waiting for the nigh to descend." explained Rin.

"I'm interested in this chamber you speak of, Rin-san." Kajiura interrupted. Rin looked at Kajiura whom she had not the pleasure of meeting just as Shinnomaru did.

"I'm Kajiura; One of Sesshomaru's advisor in his council and in technicalities, Shigemaru's mentor." Kajiura introduced himself after realizing his mistake. Rin smiled and introduces herself in return.

"Tosaka Rin; newly appointed General of the army and the princes' mentor." At this, Kajiura turned to Sesshomaru with a scandalized look.

"Sesshomaru! How could you do this to me! You meanie! You never mention any of this during our spar earlier on!" harrumphed Kajiura in mock anger. Sesshomaru took his time with his tea and shot down the advisor with a glare in his direction, leaving Kajiura to flinch away and mutter in indignant at Sesshomaru's moody approach. Rin and Shinnomaru chuckled as Shigemaru laughed at Kajiura's bright behaviour. Rin then noticed the other yokais in the room ignoring Kajiura's outburst which led her to conclude that this was a normal occurrence. She also notices a few things as well.

"Where's Sakurano-sama? Does she not join us here for breakfast?" At this, Kajiura became silent, Shigemaru stared at his food awkwardly while Sesshomaru tensed. Some of the council members nearby send sympathetic glances at the former crown prince at the mention of his mother.

"I apologise if this is an inappropriate time to speak of this matter. Shall we head to the Planetarium then, seeing as we are finished with our meals?" Rin chirped, successfully diverting the attention away from the former topic. Rin inwardly congratulate herself for being trained to divert attention in formal assembles which comes in handy during awkward moments such as this.

Sesshomaru made the first move and stood up from his table, signalling for the awaiting servants to take their plates away as he guided them out with the other occupants of the room bowing in respect as he leave. Rin and the others followed behind wordlessly as they began to make their way to the south wing of the palace.

Kajiura admired the beautiful lacquered carved wooden door when they arrived at Rin's part of the wing. He watched as Rin stood in front of the door and made a pattern at the nine dots that appeared on the screen at the door to unlock it, which seems convenient to prevent intruders. He was amazed by the previously small room which had been greatly expanded and exploited to Rin's comfort. It clearly reflects a mixture of modern and traditional look which look well together.

Rin bit her lip as she made the pattern, noting to change its pattern every week. She had the previous door deinstalled so that she can access her room quickly and had it replace with the new door and a pattern code. As she guided them in, she noted how amazed Shigemaru and Kajiura was. Sesshomaru kept a blank look on his face but she could see he was also astounded by the room's improved look. Noting to change his room as well, she guided them to a room that seems plain to look at as there was nothing but the white walls. Rin then flipped a switch which turns the room dark as the night sky and slowly stars and heavenly bodies began to form all around them. Planets, meteorites, comets, stars and many other was formed and Kajiura was surprised when he reach out to a planet and was able to touch it as if it was a solid while the ones going through his body itself remained intangible.

"Welcome to the Solar Body Planetarium." Rin chuckled as she watched the yokais' amazements at the room.

$#%*&(($$

"A is for Apple!"

"B is for Ball!"

"C is for- Ca-COOKIES!" Shigemaru yank off his own headphones thus, halting his auditory lesson on English Language and rushes to Reine's side, grabbing on a piece of cookie and munching on it greedily. Rin laughed as she joined them with a tray, carrying a jug of milk and two glasses. Shinnomaru smiled and thanked her with a nod, eating one of the cookie and still listening to his auditory video.

"Now Shigemaru! What will your father say if he sees you right now?" Rin mock-scowled. Shigemaru grinned smugly with his ginger bread crumbs still stuck on his face and answers. "He'll say; go rest?"

In reply, Rin laughed and ruffled his hair. Perhaps being around Shigemaru will be a good thing after all, she mused.

* * *

><p><p>

You may flame me for being late. I deserve it at least.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now that I'm free from the pressure of my exam; I shall try to update all of my stories. Though it will take time to reload them considering I have loads of project in hand, I WILL try to update this story as much as possible. I apologize for such a LONG hiatus but my exam didn't allow me time to sit and pour over my researches and ideas into a story. Also, some of my work were deleted so chapter 11 and 12 will have to wait. Though I would like to say chapter 13 and 14 is done, I still want to do some alterations so please be patient and stay with me until the end.

Without further ado, I present to you. . .

^&%^$%$ $%

Chapter 10= Sesshiro, Shinnomaru and Shigemaru.

In the village of Edo, Inuyasha was, as usual, patrolling his forest. His sense of smell was able to pin-point his children, Sesshiro and Kagami at the base of their family tree with some food as they awaits for his return. He knew Kagome was off to tend to a village woman in need and that the only one capable of putting up a decent fight was Sesshiro alone so he finishes his rounds quickly and raced to the tree where he was greeted with two quarter-youkai children.

"Papa!" young Kagami beamed and ran to Inuyasha's side and hugged his leg. Sesshiro looked at his father with a grin and a nod. Inuyasha went over and sat at the mat his children had brought over and marvelled at the food served. Kagome had always make sure lunch would be ready for him after his daily patrol and he did not disagree, seeing as she was the one doing the cooking.

"Tell us a story papa!" demanded Kagami childishly. Sesshiro shushed his little sister, mumbling about manners but Inuyasha laughed it off and hummed to himself.

"What story would you like, princess Kagami?" He teased. Deep down, he wanted to laugh at the irony of her nickname. Kagami was, by blood, a princess yet she was raised in a manner similar to a peasant. His mother would have chided him over the lack of court manners instilled into the two children as she had done to him; not that he care in any way.

"You haven't finish about Uncle Sesshomaru yet!" At this Inuyasha almost choked on his food. He had wished Kagome never have told them all about their 'uncle'. Apparently, his wishes never came true.

"What do you want to know, Gami?" He grinned, covering up his mistake. Sesshiro looked at him with a pointed stare while Kagami was all but bouncing from her seat.

"Is it true you name Shiro-nii after him?" Kagami asked. Inuyasha flinched. Sesshiro had asked him to tell this for several times and he had denied him of the answer. Now, Kagami was NOT someone he can deny anything if he planned on facing the wrath of his wife and the subjugation beads necklace again. But . . .

$%^(*)&)%&^%

Kagome hummed to herself as she went home only to find a sulky Kagami and a scowling Inuyasha, glaring at each other. While Sesshiro greeted his mother home, both of her other Inu yokais were no in the mood to welcome her at all.

"What's going on?"

"Papa won't tell us story!" whined Kagami. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look and turned to her daughter's puppy face.

"What story?"

"Sesshiro and Uncle Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha growled as his wife laughed. Both knew how much of a sore subject it was for Inuyasha to tell the story, especially the ones with his brother doing good deeds. Kagome, on the other hand, was more than happy to share as she wanted the children to have good thoughts of their half-uncle just as they did on their uncle Sota whom they have never met even once. She had also made Inuyasha swore never to speak of any bad things Sesshomaru has done as a favour to her brother-in-law as well.

"Your father was worried sick when I was giving birth to your brother. Your papa at that time got quite an imagination, thinking I was going to die and what-not when I was screaming the pain off. It took me 13 hours to give birth to your brother and it was only due to your uncle's help that I was able to deliver your brother safely into this world."

"Wait! I thought Uncle Sesshomaru was a boy? How did he help kaa-san?" Kagami asked innocently. Inuyasha and Kagome however blushed scarlet at the idea of Sesshomaru having any help in the business of child-birthing and Inuyasha can't help but guffawed at the thought. Kagome glared weakly at her husband and attempted to cover her mistake.

"Uncle Sesshomaru brought someone with him to help me. She was the one who helped. Uncle Sesshomaru's job was to fight with your papa so that he did not have to worry about me. After that it took me an hour to have your big brother out. Uncle Sesshomaru soon left and I end up naming him your brother Sesshiro."

Said boy then tackled his sister and carried her away to sleep as Kagome and Inuyasha began to clean up and get ready for bed. Inuyasha, meanwhile had a conflicted look on his face, which Kagome noted and kept silent; knowing he'll come and tell her when he's ready to voice it out.

^^&&^^^^^&(%^#

Rin was ready to fall asleep on her study table when the sudden slam of her door startle her. The study room, which is next to her bedroom and secretly connected to her laboratory was the place filled with the knowledge of Ceres Kingdom and of Earth and allows access to the occupants of the palace whom wanted to see her. She then saw Kajiura with a sly grin striding in and groaned at the prospect of work more gruesome than paperwork.

"Sesshomaru-sama gave me a mission." Kajiura stoped directly in front of the table and flipped his long wavy black hair. Rin rolled her eyes at the typical girl behaviour and replied sarcastically.

"Why should I care?"

"I'm taking you as my partner. We'll leave tonight so be sure to finish your work by sun down." With that, Kajiura left Rin in a ticked mood and didn't hang around to see as she slapped her head onto her desk with a groan, thinking of the upcoming deadline.

%#&^^*(O($%^#^%#&^

Sesshiro looked down at the muddy being before him with a critical eye and looked around for some assistance. Seeing none since this IS a private garden, he said,

"Why are you dirty?"

"Well, I saw this huge mud pool and it looks so fun! I tried to but-"

"Basically, you jumped into the mud pool like a puppy, yes?" At Shigemaru's eager nods, Shinnomaru resisted the urge to smack his face with his hand and instead, pick up his brother by the back of his clothes, and held him as far as he could while heading towards the bath house; all the while clutching the tantrum- throwing Shigemaru from escaping.

^&%^#$#$

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was busy discussing some state matters with his general adviser, Daisuke. Daisuke looked nervous as he kept glancing at Sesshomaru with a contemplative expression on his face. Sesshomaru pretended he does not notice this until Daisuke speaks,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I heard some rumours. . ."

Sesshomaru looked at his scroll and said, "Speak of it then Daisuke."

"Well, I heard that you intended on bringing your filthy half-breed-"

"Do not use that word." Sesshomaru interjected, still looking at the scroll in an attempt to avoid looking at his adviser.

"Very well, sire. I mean that you intended on bringing your hanyou brother, Inuyasha to this palace."

"And what of it?" Sesshomaru hummed, glancing up at his advisor with a cold look in his eyes.

"But sire, he is a half-breed!" Daisuke exclaimed, forgetting his place. Sesshomaru did nothing to put him to place and sets the scroll down as he closes his eyes. If he were to open them, Daisuke would see the blue irises over red sclera renown for the Inu Daiyokai clan's indication of rage.

"Yet, he is of royal blood. His mother was no commoner. She is of royal blood. Don't forget that." Sesshomaru explained, much to the scandalized look from his advisor.

"But sire-!"

"I give you five seconds to leave with your life Daisuke. Any hesitance and I shall strike you down now." warned Sesshomaru. Daisuke took the threat to good use as he scampered out of the study and closes the door behind it in fear that the lord would jump and attack him while he can still see him.

Inside the room, Sesshomaru looked at the door with his eyes already turned to its golden hue, with a small smirk of satisfaction as he took in the smell of fear radiating from his advisor from beyond the door.

"I still got it."


End file.
